


Candid

by kinkisthenewblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Basically PWP, M/M, Sherlock is a sneaky little shit, much smut, selfie stick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkisthenewblack/pseuds/kinkisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock discovers his enjoyment of being on camera... and his enjoyment of secretly filming John. Angry smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pizza_eclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_eclipse/gifts).



> For thosee of you who don't know, this is a selfie stick: https://thenypost.files.wordpress.com/2014/12/selfie_stick.jpg

Stamford was laughing hysterically. Lestrade was vaguely irritated. John was murderous.

A fan had sent Sherlock a so-called 'selfie stick'. The detective, being a curious sort, tried it out. He hadn't put the damn thing down since.

Sherlock had taken photos of himself with Lestrade (who was bent over the edge of a skip, emptying his stomach at a particularly gruesome murder), with Stamford (who had been pissed enough to try making gang signs at the camera "like kids these days"), and with John (who was, in order, cleaning one of Sherlock's failed experiments, on the loo, in the shower, and chasing Sherlock out of the bathroom, starkers).

The last photo Sherlock got of John was taken just as John's fist cracked across his jaw. Sherlock put away the selfie stick, after that. 


End file.
